


【银魂】假

by 10kyooc



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10kyooc/pseuds/10kyooc
Summary: 这里很和平，请您享受假期吧。——————————————·某种意义上算是高杉乙女，但是并非爱情向，女主是鬼兵队全员推，群像爱好者·反穿越设定，会有其他作品的角色被提及，但是不会有出场·女主是DD怪，高杉不是她最喜欢的角色，但她确实喜欢他（非爱情意义）·整篇文章充斥着笔者的个人爱好，是纯粹的腿肉·有对原作结局的剧透出现如果以上都没问题，那就请继续阅读吧。
Relationships: Takasugi Shinsuke & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 解决语言问题是反穿越第一要务

1，   
醒来的时候，雨还在下。  
  
内陆地区实在少见这样的大雨，至少在很长一段时间之内都未曾有过了。天气预报难得不准，上午还是阳光明媚，下午就被阴阴沉沉的乌云所笼盖。在阳台上晒太阳睡着的我，再度睁开眼睛的时候才发觉屋内已经漆黑一片，和外面灰蒙蒙的天几乎要连到一起去，形成一个没有色彩的密室。  
  
“……还在下啊。”我歪了一下头，看到那砸在玻璃上的雨滴时不禁嘟囔了一句。睡的时间稍微有点长，试着起身的时候发现浑身麻酥酥的，像是块不断掉渣的软心蛋糕。我眯缝着双眼，迷迷糊糊地看着头顶的晾衣杆，后知后觉地发现自己的肚子已经饿得不行了。  
  
说起来，上午睡着之后……把午饭时间直接睡过去了啊。昨晚实在是不该熬夜看漫画，我这生物钟也太乱了……  
  
打着哈欠从摇椅上挣扎起来，我看着窗外的雨景伸了个懒腰。今天家里除了我之外没有别人，对这个家而言这是非常少见的情况，不过人多或少其实没太大的区别，只是点外卖和自己糊弄一口的二选一罢了。  
  
我眼神发直地看着窗外，思考着冰箱里还有什么剩下的东西能放进锅里炒一炒，但这份思路很快就被打断了——被一个非常耳熟的声音。  
  
“……起きましたか（醒了吗。）”  
  
“！”  
  
说实话，这满吓人的——本来以为家里只有自己一个人，结果却突然听到旁侧传来了低沉的男声，任谁都会被吓一跳。我被吓得像在键盘上打翻了咖啡一样精神，下意识转头看向了声音传来的方向。  
  
一名紫发紫衣的男人坐在客厅的单人沙发上，双手交叉置于身前，绿色的眼眸像是黑夜中闪耀的猫眼石。他看着我，脸上没有什么表情，但我根本没有心思去观察他的情绪，认出他的那个瞬间，我的脑海中便闪现过一幕又一幕黑白的场景。  
  
我愣在了原地，呆呆地望着那个不能再眼熟的男人，轻声道出了那个熟悉的称呼。  
  
“……总督？”  
  
或许之前有过期待，但我没想到真的能有机会在这边见到他。

……

具体来讲，高杉并不知道现在发生了什么，也不知道为什么自己会来到这个陌生的地方。只不过是闭眼后睁眼的动作，自己就出现在了那个房间当中，没有任何的预兆，甚至有些措手不及。  
  
西式民宅，高层楼，屋内有生活的迹象，但更像是有几天时间没住过人的客房。床头柜上摆着中文的医学书籍，旁边的书桌上则是几本中意词典。这里是中国？意大利？总归不像是江户。  
  
他走向窗口，抬头看向铅灰色的天空，虽然因为下雨的缘故略显阴沉，但至少没有了那些碍眼的飞船。  
  
自己在什么地方？谁把自己带到这里来的？是银时那家伙？还是又子他们？  
  
……过了多久了，那之后又发生了什么？明明……  
  
渐渐混乱的思绪与分析都被房间外的门板撞击声打断，高杉警戒地回过头去。他并未立刻走出房间，而是等待了数秒，直到外面再度恢复无声，才将手按在了门把上，缓缓地拉开了房间门。  
  
房间外是客厅——如他所想，这里确实是一处普通的民宅，刚才的门板碰撞声则是因为厨房窗户开着导致的。他将刚才发出巨响的另一间卧室门重新关好，然后走进厨房，将那扇大概是主人忘记了关上的窗子也落上了锁。  
  
厨房的瓷砖地上落了些雨水，不过量不算大，估计过一会儿就能干了。高杉走回客厅，本想要去阳台看一看附近的环境，却在发现了某物的那一刻停下了脚步。  
  
叫做“某物”或许并不恰当，因为那是一个活生生的人。  
  
一个人类女性——不是天人，但他也未曾见过她。此时她双眼紧闭，躺在阳台的摇椅上睡得很熟。刚才那么大声的撞门都没吵醒她吗？应该说是没有警戒心，还是……在装睡？  
  
……大概是前者吧，这里应该是个非常和平的地方，他有这种直觉。  
  
这里不像是江户，这个民宅也绝对不是什么隐藏医院。正常来讲，他应该叫醒她，然后询问她这里究竟是什么地方。但此刻的高杉却发觉到自己没有什么强烈的探知欲望，外面的天空灰蒙蒙的，连带着屋内的光线都少得可怜。他在昏暗的客厅中找了一张单人沙发上坐下，看着茶几上红色外壳的闹钟，缓缓地向后靠进了柔软的靠枕里。  
  
很放松。他看着天花板，心想。  
  
好像……连雨的声音，都没有那么令人烦躁了。  
  
大概是巧合使然，在他坐下后还未过去多久，那名女性就醒了过来。她躺在摇椅上迷迷糊糊地砸着嘴，嘟囔着什么坐起身，看样子并没有注意到沙发上的他。高杉直起身换了个坐姿，将双手交叉放在身前，在对方看着窗外出神的时候，缓缓开口：  
  
“醒了吗。”  
  
女人显然被吓到了，看样子她并不知道自己也在这里。她回过头，但在目光相汇的瞬间，便露出了仿佛下一秒就要哭出来的表情，声音微颤着，称呼他为“总督”。  
  
高杉微微一愣，他没想到女人是认识他的，但这种可能性也并不是没有。他沉吟了一声，随后开口问道：“俺を知っていますか?（你认识我？）”  
  
女人抿了抿嘴，她很快就控制住了情绪，但看着自己的表情仍然有些复杂，唯一能清楚的大概就是她并未带有任何的敌意。像是片刻的思考过后，她用蹩脚的日语说了一句请稍等，随后便从那摇椅上起身，走向了厨房的方向。  
  
高杉没有跟过去，他坐在沙发上看着那女人走进厨房。她从冰箱的冷藏格子里拿出了什么东西，然后用菜刀把那小小的方块切成了更小的两份。端着小碟走出来的时候还不小心在瓷砖上滑了一下，大概是没有注意到那块被雨淋到的地方吧，所幸她平衡得很快，没有摔倒。  
  
“那个……呃，怎么说来着……どうぞお召し上がり（请品尝）？是这么说的吧……”  
  
这么想可能有点不合时宜，但高杉感觉她把碟子递过来的那一瞬间，真的有点像是在商场分发试吃品的员工。  
  
但……这到底是什么东西？  
  
“これは何ですか？（这是什么？）”  
  
“……”她的表情一瞬间纠结了起来，沉默了良久才憋出了一句：“読めません（不会读）。”  
  
“……”好吧，看来她并不是日本人，大概也只会之前的那几句常用语吧。  
  
高杉拿起了其中用牙签扎着的一块，女人的动作紧随其后，大概是为了给他证明没有毒，她比他更快地吃下了那块颜色不是很好看的小方块。  
  
满有意思的，她看起来知道自己的身份，而自己似乎也能从她这里得到很多有用的信息。高杉想着，也吃下了那个灰扑扑的小东西。  
  
口感像是磨得很碎的沙冰，不，不对，这个味道好像是……冻魔芋？  
  
高杉微微皱起眉头，而此时那女人开口了，她说出口的话毫无疑问不是日文，但自己却奇迹般地理解了其中的含义。  
  
“……现在您能听懂我说的话了吗？总督。”

TBC


	2. 旅游淡季的旅店经济又实惠

2，  
  
“……啊，没有问题，可以听懂了。”  
  
面前的男人震惊了一瞬间，但很快便意识到了什么，平淡地冲我点了点头。我松了一口气，幸好冰箱里还有存货，不然语言不通的情况下想要达成中日互译还是满困难的——我可不想和他用伪中国语交流。  
  
“貴方偽中国語本當上手。”“貴方也不賴。”  
  
……什么沙雕场景。  
  
“抱歉我刚才睡着了……您是什么时候来的？”我放下手中的碟子，见他若有所思地看着那根小牙签，不禁抽了抽嘴角，伸手示意他把那小木棍给我。高杉倒是没什么别的反应，见到我的动作之后就把手里的牙签递了回来。这个男人的表情很平淡……是那种超出了我预料的平淡感觉。他微微歪头，稍作回忆了一下之后向我开口：“什么时候……也就十分钟之前吧，你好像睡得很熟，我就先坐在沙发上等了。”  
  
“唔呃，该说不愧是您吗……”我无奈地挠了挠头，虽然说来到这边的纸片人多数都能保持着冷静听我说明情况，但是……总感觉……他冷静过头了？像是对自己的处境根本不在乎一样。“我还以为您会拔刀恐吓我说出这是什么地方之类的，看来是我脑补过度了。”  
  
“你没有威胁性，没那个必要。”  
  
“……………………”好像其他几个穿越过来的危险人物也对我说过类似的话来着，我看起来就这么弱吗……虽然和他们比起来我确实是弱鸡就是了。我表情复杂地揉了揉鼻梁，最后也只是认命地叹息了一声，从茶几的夹层中翻出了一个自印本。  
  
本子不大，封面上用日文写着《异世界生活（划掉）度假指南》几个龙飞凤舞的大字。  
  
……谁把生活俩字改成度假的！谁啊！真就把我这儿当旅馆了吗！……虽然是有点没差！  
  
可恶，一帮憨憨，能怀疑的对象太多了。我硬着头皮把那自印本递给了高杉，有一说一我有些怕他被上面皮的那一下影响到，也和其他人一样在这边的世界渐渐化身沙雕。要知道他在银魂里更多时间是被雪藏的状态，直到后期才显示出那坏小子的一面，到后来甚至都要被猩猩玩坏了，以及……  
  
……啊。  
  
说起来，昨天我还通宵看银魂的漫画来着，今天总督就来了啊。  
  
我突然有些恍惚。紫发的男人接过了我手中的本子，在看到上面的标题时皱起了眉头。“异世界？”他微微抬眸看向我，沉声问道。  
  
“……啊，嗯。”我赶紧把脑内的那些漫画场景挤出去，向他点了点头，“啊，就是……这里有些类似于，另一个维度的宇宙……”我尽力回想之前被其他穿越者科普过的这类知识，但总归觉得自己的叙述大概不会比这本指南上更完善了，“您先看完这个吧……有什么问题再直接问我。”  
  
他低头翻了起来。我总觉得这样盯着他看有些尴尬，便下意识地起身去开了个灯。我打算去拿自己的手机——现代人通病，当面聊天的时候要是没了话题，面对面翻手机是最能减缓尴尬的方法。只是走到卧室前我才想起了某件事情，于是扭头走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出了一板养乐多。  
  
我忘了还有一种减压方式——吃东西，或者喝点什么。  
  
冰箱里有养乐多纯属巧合，虽然我确实是因为他才开始喝这种饮料的，但并没有料到有一天他真的会来到我家里。  
  
我的“家”——或者说，这间屋子——像是一个交汇口。高杉并不是第一个来到我家里的纸片人，从大约一年前开始，就不断地有二次元的角色来到我家，ACGN各种作品囊括了个遍，从正派到反派，人类到非人。他们其中大部分人我都能认出来，但是穿越来的角色互相之间几乎都没有共同点，我们也没有找到造成穿越的本质原因。  
  
最终这方面的研究和调查都不了了之，穿越过来的角色们心照不宣地把这段在异世界的经历当成了放假——毕竟这里的世界几乎不会对自己的原世界造成影响（或者说能造成影响的事情还没有人做过），只要过一段时间就会自己穿越回去，倒不如趁这个时候养精蓄锐，好好放松一下。有几位好心人还帮我一起写了几个不同语言版本的《异世界生活指南》，给之后来到这里的角色用作参考和帮助，也省下了我每次解释的麻烦。  
  
虽然他们来的时间和人数都没有定性，但好在我家房子不少，给来到异世界的他们提供住所之类还是能做到的。毕竟其中还有好几个人是我的墙头，给自己喜欢的角色花钱可不会心疼。  
  
虽然这么说可能有些怪怪的，不过……“高杉晋助”确实也是我的墙头之一。  
  
倒不是女友粉，比起恋爱，我更希望有他这样一位能够追随的“上司”……不过这也不耽误我在微博上做梦口嗨就是了。  
  
拿着养乐多走回客厅。拆开包装的时候我用余光看到高杉的视线似乎从指南手册上移过来了一瞬，但也只是一瞬而已。我没说什么，只是把一根吸管插进瓶中递给了他。他迟疑了一下之后说了声谢谢，把手中的指南又翻了一页。  
  
我拿着自己那瓶默默地坐到了旁边的长沙发上，一边滋溜溜地吸着那所谓的乳酸菌饮品一边发起了呆。你看，粉丝在见到偶像的时候，都会稍微有些紧张或者激动吧——现在的我差不多就是那种心态。蛮开心的，但心情也满复杂的。想要开口说些什么，但是感觉说什么都有点尬聊的意思，也许沉默才是最好的选择。

我下意识地用虎牙咬起了吸管，这种程度的解压根本不够，果然还是应该把手机拿过来。  
  
不过似乎没有这个必要了。高杉的阅读速度并不慢，在我咬着吸管以极小的流量喝着养乐多的时候，他就已经看完了整个手册，开口道：“原来如此……异世界吗，还真是有些不可思议。”  
  
可不是嘛，十个来到这里的人有九个都是这么说的。  
  
“状况我大概理解了……也就是说，就算什么都不做，我也有可能在某一天突然回到江户去，是这样吗？”  
  
我点了点头，“一般是五到十天左右，最长的一位是待了一整个月才回去。嗯……不过那算是少数情况了，多数人还是来这里一周左右才回到原来的世界的。要是总督你多待几天的话，说不定会见到从其他世界来到这边的人。”  
  
高杉微微挑眉，把手中的指南翻了一页，“所以……现在除了我之外，没有其他的‘异世界人’在这里？”  
  
“对，您可以理解成……”我歪头想了想，“旅游淡季……？之类的。”  
  
不过造成这种状况的具体原因我也不知道，一般来讲这边的世界都会有至少一两个纸片人在，但是昨天他们就都回去了，也是难得我一个人在家。  
  
但凡有个人在家，我都不至于睡到错过午饭时间。毕竟好心人会叫我起来吃饭，没那么好心的……也会叫我起来做饭。  
  
“那我还真是挑了个合适的时候。”听到我的回答之后他轻笑了一声，那笑声让我一瞬间想起了某个高杉魔性笑声的鬼畜语音剪辑，险些控制不住自己诡异上扬的嘴角。趁着高杉还没发现我表情管理的不对劲，我赶紧控制住了自己，同时在内心感叹：子安啊子安，你的笑声真是太完美了（褒义）。  
  
也不知道他有没有注意到我差点憋不住的笑容……嗯，希望没有吧。  
  
“‘一部分特殊道具功能仍可以使用，但原世界观中的超能力会被严重压制和削弱。’”  
  
他又读出了指南上的一句，然后抬起头看向我。  
  
“啊……如果只是‘道具’的话，相对而言还算好的，这边世界主要压制的是对世界影响力大的‘异能力’。”我稍微回想了一下之前来过的那些异能力者们，像是替身使者和超能力者，他们大概是被限制得最狠的人。  
  
具体差别大概就是从原作中的LV.100变成了LV.1一样，上次花京院典明来的时候发现自己的法皇被削弱到只能去缠东西，郁闷得和我闺蜜在客厅打了一整天游戏才缓过来（不得不说PS4和switch的吸引力真是大）。还有影山茂夫那孩子，直接被削弱到最多只能用念动力移动电饭煲……不过他本人对这件事不太在意就是了，反正回到原本世界，能力就又会回来的。那孩子在我家所做的就是……写练习题，以及日常的锻炼。  
  
真是个好孩子，在一帮沙雕和怪人中的一股清流。  
  
想远了，我轻咳了一声，“不过……我觉得总督您的世界应该还好？除了因为天人导致科技树攀升方向很奇怪之外……应该没有什么超能力……吧？”  
  
……应该没有吧，银魂的日常短篇实在是有点多，我昨天看的基本都是后期剧情，实在是想不起来有没有什么涉及到超能力方面的设定了……阴阳术？阴阳术算吗？  
  
但是高杉本身也不是超能力者，这一条对他应该没什么影响吧……  
  
应该……吧……  
  
我看向他，内心升起了几分不安。  
  
“那种超能力倒是没有，像你说的——天人的科技就是最不合‘现实’的东西。”  
  
“唔，毕竟不同位面的空间强度不同嘛，所以能孕育出来的生命强度也会不同，”我歪了歪头，把曾经某位来过我家的替身使者说过的理论给他也复述了一遍，“当高位面的生灵来到低位面的时候，世界为了不被破坏，就会有潜在的规则对该生命进行强度约束，这也就是那些‘超能力’会消失的原因了。大概。”  
  
“所有的超能力都会失效？”  
  
“几乎所有，有一些影响力不算大的道具能力还是有保存的……比如刚才给你吃的‘翻译魔芋精装版2.3.1’。”  
  
“……为什么是精装版。”  
  
“因为被来自三个不同世界的人改良过了。”  
  
高杉的表情似乎有一瞬的无语，但他很快便恢复了原本的神态。男人垂下眼眸，用修长的手指摩挲着《指南》上的墨印。他的指尖轻轻地点着“超能力”三字，似乎在思考着什么。  
  
“超能力会被削弱，或直接消失。”  
  
良久，我才听到他古井无波地开口。  
  
“那么这所谓的超能力……包括死而复生吗？”  
  
  
TBC


	3. 是一场你无法留住的夜（震声）

3，  
  
死而复生，真是犀利的问题。  
  
我该怎么回答？  
  
我下意识想要避开他的目光，转而低下头看向手中已经空了一半的养乐多瓶子。  
  
从刚才起我就一直想要回避思考一个问题，那就是这个“高杉晋助”究竟来自原作的哪一个时间段。  
  
穿越来我家的纸片人们，在各种意义上都是一种神奇的存在。有些人是动画的人设状态；有些则是漫画原作的状态；有些人来自漫画中的“过去篇”；有些人却来自原作还未被画出的“未来”。从频率来看前两者的情况居多，后两者偏少但也不是没有。只是目前来讲还没有出现那种“不同设定的同一个人”一起穿越过来的状况，但毕竟他们的穿越并不是我来控制，也说不准什么时候就会出现了。  
  
想远了，说回总督。来到我家之后他并没有什么机会去给自己做伪装啥的，也没必要。就我刚才所见到的，他的左眼有伤，没有绑绷带。虽然还是穿着那件经典的紫色和服，但好歹里面多套上了一件。  
  
这种打扮至少也是烙阳篇后期（前期的时候他里面不会多穿一件的），在他从睡美人的状态恢复过来之后基本就是这个样子了。我在心中如此猜测着，并开始回忆起其后的剧情。烙阳篇之后是走光篇吧？不对，走光篇是日常，是漫画之前没动画化过的剧情。在漫画里烙阳篇结束之后是……  
  
银之魂篇。终章。  
  
……一瞬间感觉没有猜测的必要了。  
  
我稍稍抬眼看向他，结果却与对方墨绿色的眼眸直接对视。那瞬间我险些心肺停止，僵硬地把目光移回养乐多上的时候，仍能够感觉得到那种无形的压力。“有人在等待我的回答”这种氛围让我一瞬间有了回到校园课堂上的错觉。  
  
这应该算什么？CHA（领袖魅力）？恐吓大成功？……不对，想远了，一紧张就爱胡思乱想的毛病我真该改一改。  
  
“抱歉……这点我也不清楚。”  
  
这是我能给出的唯一回答了。毕竟在这边的时候大家的战斗力都被疯狂削弱，也没有发生过什么特别危险的事情，“死而复生”这种能力就算有也不会用得到的。  
  
轻笑声从旁传来，不用回头我都能想象得到他的表情，“一下子就明白我在说什么，看来你确实知道不少东西。”啪的一声，他合上那本指南，“除了我之外，还有别的人来过这边的世界吗？”  
  
“呃？”我抬起头疑惑地看向他，除了他当然有一大堆人啊，不然也不会有这个本子嘞！  
  
“我们那个世界的人。”发觉到我似乎理解错误，他又补充道。我啊了一声，“没有了……这是第一次有《银魂》世界的人穿越过来。”  
  
“……这样啊。”他的表情没有什么变化，只是低头看向了指南的封面。我隐约感觉到他正在思考着什么，但毕竟自己没有读心术或者心理学这种东西，也无从猜想。  
  
不过说起来……是我之前没看清还是……他真的没有黑眼圈？当初看银之魂动画的时候，总督的形象都给我吓傻了。在黑白漫画的时候感觉还没那么明显，动画的那种精神状态一看就是像在吊着命一样。  
  
但是在现实这边一看……他好像还，满精神的？更像是早睡早起健康作息的普通人。……嗯？所以他是从漫画版本穿越过来的吗？不过说到底漫画版本和动画版本差的也不太多，动画后期只是没做完而已，最近也有了特别篇的消息……  
  
……不管了，想这么多做什么，反正可以确定他不是我的白月光3Z高。  
  
这样想着的我靠向沙发背垫，却在下一秒听到了来自胃中的不和谐音。  
  
一瞬间，客厅中蔓延起了尴尬，总督默默地看向我，而我则在片刻后缓缓捂住了脸。  
  
“……之前，没吃午饭，”我干巴巴地解释道，总督沉默着没有说话（也可能是他不知道说什么好），我深吸一口气，拿出手机道：“我点个外卖好了，总督您有什么忌口的吗？”  
  
嗯，反正在自己喜欢的角色面前丢脸也不是一次两次了，形象这种东西，无所谓了。我自暴自弃地想道。  
  
……  
  
最后随便点了一家附近的日式简餐，附带家庭制茶碗蛋羹两人份。  
  
雨还没停，送外卖的小哥看起来被浇得没啥精神，连日常的“请来个五星好评”都没来得及说就匆匆前往了下一家。我把外卖放在餐桌上之后去书房喊高杉吃饭，他正在翻着书架上的各种书籍，听到我的话之后应了一声，但并没有把目光从手中的书上移开。  
  
看着书架那个位置，我心中有了些估计，缓步走到他旁边之后，映入眼中的果然是那熟悉无比的画风。  
  
“……那个，总督？”  
  
我开口唤了他一声。高杉把目光从封面的银时上移开，静静地看向我。我扯扯嘴角，露出一个有些微妙的表情，“可以吃饭了……先吃完饭再看吧。”  
  
得知自己是“动漫作品”中的人物这件事确实会带来不小的精神冲击，在那之后也不乏向我借阅原作的人存在，但听他们的反馈，似乎有什么力量在阻止他们获得那些信息，就算写下来或是背下来也会转头便忘掉。  
  
打开书：“马冬梅。”合上书：“马什么梅？”  
  
……就像是那样的状况。  
  
虽然也有不死心想要记住的人，但随着时间的推移，还在纠结于这种事的也只有几个来到这边没有几次的人了。  
  
嗯，是逆模因效应呢（点头）。*  
  
听到我的话，总督盯着封面上的银时看了一小会儿，默默地把书放回了原来的位置。站在书架前的他似乎在思考着什么，但那是我无从得知的事情了。  
  
总而言之是还算平静的一顿饭，我们两人倒是真做到了食不语——毕竟我本来就有点紧张，而且也没什么话题可以找，只能放空大脑闷头吃饭。将最后一片牛肉拌着饭塞进嘴里之后我抬起头，看到我已经吃完的时候总督明显愣了一下……不你不要愣啊！搞得像是我这个饭量很惊人一样！我只是饿了而已啊！  
  
“你吃饭蛮快的。”  
  
“……呃，谢谢？”  
  
“……”  
  
啊，我竟然能看到总督露出这种欲言又止的表情，值了，大概是想说不是在夸我吧，我懂，嗯，我懂的。  
  
吃完之后我主动揽下了收拾厨余的活计。想要帮忙但被我拒绝了的总督则回去了书房，大概是还没有放弃吧，明明指南上也写了关于这方面的内容来着？等收拾完之后稍微提醒一下总督吧。  
  
将一切打点好之后我伸了个懒腰，坐在沙发上拿出手机开始思考今晚有什么事情要做。  
  
今天没有预约入住的房客，也没有退房的，房间都有好好打扫过；手机上没有新的咨询消息，没有新的约稿消息，爱〇电有打赏，好的要加更了，今晚得多写点存稿；家里的特殊住户们——  
  
哦，对，得给总督安排一下房间，还有日用品啥的。  
  
“总督总督。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
我把头探进书房，此时的高杉仍然站在书柜前，远远一看就发现一旁的书桌上摞了好高一堆的《银魂》。我傻愣愣地眨了眨眼，好家伙，他这是要在我家补番的节奏啊。  
  
“……怎么了吗？”  
  
“啊，抱歉，总督您今天打算睡这边的主屋，还是我给您新开个房间？”先忽视掉那个问题，我挠了挠头，“这栋楼除了这边应该没有空余租房了，隔壁楼才有，我等下可以送您过去。”  
  
“……不用那么麻烦，我在这边住下吧。”他放下手中的漫画，抬头向我道谢，“以及，谢谢，麻烦你了。”  
  
“啊，不，没事，那我去整理下房间吼，您慢慢看，有啥事儿叫我就好。”  
  
我摆摆手重新站直，确定自己退出了高杉的视线之后捂住嘴猛然蹲下！  
  
总督跟我说谢谢呜呜呜呜呜我好了我好了世界充满光世界充满爱我今天就是装了南〇电池的小汽车一节更比六节强我我我我我……  
  
冷静，冷静，这么激动做什么！又不是第一次有墙头来家里了！又，又不是第一次听到自己墙头说谢谢了！  
  
呀，不，但这位不是一般的墙头，他是总督哦？是那位十个官图一半霸道总裁邪魅一笑、每次出场必定主线、攘夷浪士中最危险最激进的男人、在微〇超话中曾经被写过“是天无法遮掩的鬼，是地为之颤音的弦，更是一场你无法留住的夜”这样简介的高杉总督哦！（*这是真的）  
  
呃，不过怎么说呢……毕竟我们这边是以上帝视角看银魂的故事，鬼兵队那边一直都被雪藏，几乎看不到什么鬼兵队内部的日常剧情，像总督是如何对待下属的，和队员的关系是怎样的，基本都得我们同人女自己去脑补，或许在不那么忙碌、革命的闲暇时间，总督也会像现在这样，用平静闲适的态度和下属闲聊……可能吗？  
  
……等等，可不可能姑且不论，我怎么就自顾自把自己代入下属的角色了，醒一醒啊！  
  
摇了摇头让自己冷静下来，我手心向上从胸口抬起再反手下压，反复深呼吸了几下，等缓和住情绪后才离开书房门口，但在迈出步子的一刻才发觉自己又错过和他说那件事的时机了。  
  
我是笨蛋吗。  
  
按压着心中那份复杂把空余房间整理好，等我再回到书房去找总督的时候正巧与他在门口碰到。我后退一步以防和他撞个满怀，却看到他手中正拿着一本《银魂》的单行本，哦，这回我想起来了，我不会再错过这个时机了！  
  
刚想要开口，却被男人的声音打断了思路。  
  
“这个单行本……”  
  
“啊，嗯？”  
  
“有十二册吗？”  
  
“十二册？”我愣了一下，“《银魂》的话，应该都放在那个书架上……”话说到一半，我看着他的脸，突然想起自己昨天就是捧着《银魂》漫画的第十二册才突然有了重新补番的想法，最后直接发展到看了一夜电子版的事情。  
  
十二册的封面是高杉本人，而剧情也正进展到了最经典的红樱篇。  
  
……不对，搞什么？红樱事件您不就是当事人兼策划人吗喂！怎么还带回看的啊！是想要回想一下自己的所作所为吗！  
  
我的表情复杂了些许，大概是误会了什么，见到我露出那种表情后总督语气满轻的，“如果没有的话也没关系，我就是想看看而已。”  
  
“啊，不，有倒是有……昨天晚上我看来着，忘了放回去了……”我轻咳了一声，斟酌着怎么开口：“那个……总督您也看到指南上面写的，关于阅读自己原世界故事时会发生的情况了吧？”  
  
“……会被限制记忆？你是指那条说明吗？”总督挑了挑眉，大概是想起了指南上面所写的内容，他微微扬了起嘴角。  
  
那笑容看得我恍惚了一下。原来日文版是这么写的吗，倒是第一次知道。啊，不对，那他既然知道的话……  
  
“不用担心，我不是会去做无用功的人，只是目前看来，那些内容都好好地待在我大脑里，并没有出现什么‘记忆被限制’的状况。”  
  
“或许是因为死掉的人，在这边就没有那种限制了也说不定。”他笑着翻开手中的单行本，我则被这句话炸得脑子一痛。  
  
别刀了别刀了，再刀孩子都傻了。  
  
我眼神死，在心中默默念道。  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
*逆模因效应：出自SCP基金会的一种概念，模因指语言、行为、观念等方面的传播（类似‘梗’），逆模因则指阻断自身的传播，可以理解为“会自我保守的秘密”。


End file.
